Marlena Diamond
Marlena Diamond was the friend of Lily Ford, Jason Hawkins, Beth McIntyre, and Jamie Lascano. She is only an acquaintance of Rob Hawkins, having only met him on a few occasions. Upon arriving to his farewell party, she becomes aware of Hud's crush on her. Biography Marlena attended Rob Hawkins going away party, at the request of Lily. She was planning on meeting some friends after the event. She is seen throughout the party ignoring Hud's attempts to talk with her after she gave testimonial. Marlena was among the party members that dispersed onto the streets after the explosion, and was outside when the Monster came down the street. She saw it, and claimed "it was eating people". After Lily comforted her, she, Lily, Hud, Rob and Jason made their way to the Brooklyn Bridge during the evacuation of Manhattan. Because the bridge is destroyed by the monster, they are forced back into Manhattan. After Beth calls Rob and tells him she is trapped in her apartment, Rob, Marlena, Lily and Hud decide they have to go rescue her. On their way to her apartment they are caught in the cross fire between the military and the monster. They take shelter in a subway station, planning on waiting it out before moving on. They stay in the subway for a long time as they listen to the on going fight above them. When they realize that they can reach Beth's apartment by walking on the subway track they start moving again. It is in the subway tunnel that they are attacked by the Parasites that fell off the monster. Marlena saved Hud's life by beating the parasite that jumped on him with a pole, in the process sustaining a severe bite wound to her upper body. The four are able to escape the tunnels and come out above ground in an abandoned Bloomingdale's store located outside of Lexington Avenue/59th Street. Marlena states that she is feeling dizzy, but can still move on. They are confronted by a squad of infantry who have taken shelter in the store, and are escorted to a temporary base of operations. Marlena starts to bleed profusely from her eyes and nose, and tells Hud that she isn't feeling good. She is forced by medics in Biohazard suits to a biohazard containment tent, while coughing up blood and screaming for Hud to help her, but she becomes silent after she is seen swelling from her hips to her upper body and bursts, splattering blood across a curtain. MySpace Page Other Details *'Age:' 26 *'Sign:' Taurus *'Song:' The People by Common *'Status:' Swinger *'Religion:' Jewish *'Smoke/Drink:' Yes/Yes *'Occupation:' Assistant, Atlas Talent Agency *'College:' Lyme Academy College of Fine Arts, Old Lyme, CT. Graduated 2003.'' *'High School:' Brien McMahon HS, Norwalk, CT. Graduated 1999.'' About Me Who I'd Like to Meet Comments on Marlena's Page Comments by Marlena On Other MySpace Pages Trivia *She was interested in fashion and is considered a Fashionista. *Marlena was an indulgent drinker. *In one of Jamie's videos, it is revealed that Marlena has a cousin (female) and was present during one of Jamie's recordings. *In spite of not being initially told the premise of the film, Lizzy Caplan stated that she accepted a role in Cloverfield solely because she was a fan of the television series Lost, and her experience of discovering its true nature eventually caused her to state that she would not sign on for a film in the future "without knowing full well what it is". She indicated that her character was a "sarcastic outsider," and that her role was "physically demanding". Gallery Image:L d02e05bb96ddfa7c9aa21daaefc9af87.jpg|Marlena and an unknown friend on her MySpace page. External links *Marlena's MySpace page *Character Trivia/Relationships - Cloverfield Movie Forum Category:Deceased Characters